


Timelines and Their Implications

by Parsnips



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crossing Timelines, Doomed Timelines, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear of Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, chapter 16 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parsnips/pseuds/Parsnips
Summary: SPOILERS FOR LESSON 16!Barbatos takes notice of your stress after certain events and lends you some advice in a spare piece of time he carves out of his day just for you. Very short drabble.
Relationships: Barbatos & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 22





	Timelines and Their Implications

The more you thought about it, and its implications, the more you felt the dread set in. You had tried to ignore it after the event had passed. Barbatos had kept you safe. He saved you from your own mistakes. Your own willingness to trust Belphegor.

You paced your room alone, toiling over the infinite possibilities. What if he hadn't picked the right you? Why did you live and not the other you? Were you the same person? Were you not? The thought hung heavy in your mind as you got ready for bed, dreams fitful and full of dread. 

Barbatos had noticed your unsettled state early in the morning as you entered the school watching from his post at his lords side. He made note to talk to you later in the day when you both were less busy. Before long lunch had passed and the final bell rang though the halls as the day came to an end. Diavolo heading off to a meeting with Lucifer. He was unneeded for such a meeting, and thus spent a short time making his way to where you always waited for one of the brothers to walk you home. You jumped as he placed a hand on your shoulder, raising an eyebrow over his soft smile, 

"Would you care to join me for some tea? I find it helps me relax after a long day and it seems you need a little something." His voice was level, calming even. Steady. You nod as you stand, smoothing your clothes as you follow him to the kitchen of the castle, sitting down at a chair by the island. He sets the water to boil as he carefully picks out a tea to give you. Settling on a quality chamomile blend from the human realm he turns to you, setting a plate of scones in front of you. 

"What seems to be bothering you today dear?" Before you know it you are spilling your thoughts out to him as he listens intently, turning away only to pour you your tea and hand it to you. He sits and waits for you to finish before he speaks, giving a small understanding nod. 

"Timelines are confusing, even to myself at times, let alone someone who cannot see their tangled webs. If it helps you, they are more possibilities than other worlds. Possible outcomes that just might occur if given the chance." He pauses, taking a sip of his own tea, "What happened, what you saw. That other self. Things such as this are literally impossible without my input. I do apologize for the messy execution on my part. I was rushed, and made a bit of a miscalculation." He sighs, setting his gloved hand over yours. "I assure you, I will allow no harm to come to you and you will never know what could have happened. This is my burden to bare dear, and I will do so happily." His smile was oddly angelic as he leaned forward. "Though I would appreciate it if you could try and make my job an easier one." He rinsed his cup and took yours from you to clean as you went to leave, placing a kiss on your cheek. "Take care love, I will be watching."


End file.
